


The Call

by huxduxtuxlux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy dirty talk, Crack, Explicit Sex Talk, M/M, Virgin Kylo Ren, bored chat line hux, chat line, phone sex operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxduxtuxlux/pseuds/huxduxtuxlux
Summary: Hux is just trying to make some extra money while he looks for a new job. Normally, his callers completely uninterest him. But his normal callers aren't Kylo Ren.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for explicit sex talk, obvi. Also for some judgemental views of sex work.

Hux was sick to death of clicking links on Indeed, trying to find a full-time-with-benefits job since being laid off by First Order Tech four months ago. The severance was pretty ugly, considering the company’s bankruptcy, and he’d been supplementing his savings with a gig he never thought he’d do: chat line performer. That’s what the agency called it, which sounded a lot better than what Hux thought of himself as - an “audio whore.” But there was decent money in it, and it took very little effort on his part. He could scroll and apply to jobs while doing so. He could also do puzzles, clean the house, and cook. It would do until something better came along.

Right now he was chatting with one of his regulars, a weasel-like young man (Hux imagined) called Mitaka. He liked it when Hux was rude and bossed him around. That was easy for Hux.

“Sir, I’m so very hard, what shall I do?”

“What shall you  _ do?” _ Hux spat while scrubbing the soap scum in his shower. “You useless imbecile. Take your needle-dick in your hand and take care of yourself while I ram into you, pressing you against the wall, using your hole as if you are nothing but a receptacle for my cum. Which is true. Worthless.”

Mitaka’s breathing sped up the way it always did when he was close. Sometimes Hux felt a pang of guilt for how harshly he berated the client, but the meaner he was, the better tip he got, so the client mustn’t have minded all that much. “I’m close. Please, General, permission to cum?”

“Denied!” Hux barked. “I’m not through with you yet. Take your hands off yourself until I say you can finish. Do you understand? You will not come until after I have.”

Mitaka’s voice trembled with excitement. “Yes, sir.”

Hux grunted as he scrubbed at shower walls. When he got a real job, he’d get the bathroom redone. Or get a nicer flat. He pushed pressure on a particularly grimy spot, groaning with effort, and then release when he felt it budge. Mitaka whimpered on the other end. 

“Now then,” said Hux, sighing and wiping his brow. “You may resume touching yourself.”

Mitaka sighed. “Thank you!”

“Thank you?”

“Thank you, General, sir!”

The call lasted another a minute or so, ending the way it always does - With Mitaka squealing, panting out a thank you, and Hux sneering with his voice as he says goodbye. The call ended with a chime, and two minutes later a notification from the agency of his payment plus a 40% tip let him know he’s done for the day.

Hux was relieved. The job makes him feel a bit strange. Before he started, he had a fantasy that he would enjoy it, would get off on it - that it would be his sex life and work life rolled into one. An enjoyable, money-making, hot time-saver. But that wasn’t how it turned out. Perhaps he just has uninteresting clients. Someone out there was probably having the time of their life doing this job. Hux, though, just felt awkward and bored.

 

A little over two hours later, while Hux watered his plants, a notification on his phone chimed. A message from the agency, saying “someone has requested to start a chat with you.” Hux typically would hit “pass”-- he made working hours for himself, and decided that his work day ended at 5 pm, just as it would if he were in an office job again. Although, he knew his new business, and so worked well into the night on Fridays and Saturdays - a different kind of 9 to 5. However, during his bathroom cleaning session he noticed some tiles coming loose, so the extra money certainly wouldn’t hurt. Fine. One call, and he’d try to keep it brief. He hit “accept” and waited for his client to connect.

  
  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's new client is not what he expected.

"Hi, baby," Hux said in a neutral-sexy tone. No character yet, not until the client let him know what they wanted. "What's your name?"

"Ben-ah, er, Kylo. Kylo Ren."

The client's voice sent a chill down his spine.

Deep and full, rich, yet oddly stilted and awkward. Hux was intrigued. Especially since the caller didn't seem to know quite what he had gotten into. A first timer, Hux suspected; they're the only ones whoever give their real names.

Hux cleared his throat. "Well, Kylo Ren, I'm glad you called. What can I do for you tonight?"

"It's 4 pm." said Kylo, confused.

"Where you are, maybe. Here, it's late in the evening, and I'm getting awfully horny." Hux lied. It was a local line. Since the client clearly didn't know what he was doing, Hux ventured a guess, purely based on voice. He pictured a strong but oafish young man, awkward, needing to feel some kind of power. Hux knew how to indulge that. "I wish there was a big, strong man here to keep me company."

"I, uh-"

"Mm, it's been a while since I've been fucked deep into the mattress. I'm imagining you doing that for me. Do you think you'd like to do that? Fuck me hard until I'm dripping with your cum?" Hux walked over to his fridge and opened it.

"Jesus, I-"

"Oh, baby, I can't stop touching myself just picturing it. Can you see us? Are you touching yourself?"

"Y-yes, but wait, I don't-"

"Don't what, honey? Don't you like what you see? Mmm, your cock is so big." Hux started taking out all his expired produce and old leftovers. Calls were always a great time for cleaning out the fridge.

"Christ, I didn't call for this, shit." Kylo was panting on the other end. 

"Oh? Then what did you call for?"

"I just had some questions about...fuck. Gimme a minute, okay?" 

"As you wish, baby." Hux uncapped a bottle of orange juice and peered inside - looked and smelled fine. He placed it back on the shelf. Over the phone, he could hear muffled, far away noises of fast friction, grunts. Hux chuckled. The first-timers always got carried away quickly. He heard heavy breathing get louder and louder, until Kylo was back on the phone.

"Okay. Please don't start talking sexy again."

"Why not? Isn't that what you're paying for?"

"No! I'm just calling for some information."

"What kind of information?"

"I dunno, like...sex education kind of stuff, I guess?"

Hux slipped back into his performance voice with ease. "Oh, I'd be happy to educate you, baby."

"Stop! Jesus, please!"

"Alright, jeez," said Hux, falling back into his regular voice. "You do know you called a phone sex line, right?"

"I thought I called a sexual health hotline!" Kylo exclaimed.

"Seriously? That's fucking amazing!" Hux laughed in disbelief. He supposed these kinds of mix-ups had happened before, but never to him.

"Y-you have an accent."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have one before. You're not American?"

"No, Irish."

"Why were you American before?"

Hux shrugged. "It's easier to be someone else when I do a different accent."

"Oh...Well. Can I still ask you my questions?"

"As long as you're paying for the call, you can ask whatever you like, darlin'."


	3. 3

The caller rapidly spewed out questions Hux couldn't believe - 7th grade sex ed style questions. Based on Kylo's voice, there was no way he was a kid, so, what was his deal?

"This may sound harsh, but I'm genuinely curious," Hux began after Kylo's stream of inquiries subsided. "Are you an alien?"

On the other end, Kylo sighed. "No, but I might as well be. I've been in secluded religious training since I was 11. Nearly 15 years."

"What, like a monk?"

"Yeah, kinda like a monk."

"What religion? Catholic? Mormon?"

"You've probably never heard of it."

"If I've never heard of it, it's not a religion, it's a cult."

"Well...you could call it that. But I was free to leave whenever, you know. Anyway, it was all about the power of your mind and transcending the physical and all that, so celibacy was it. And I never really learned anything about sex at all."

"You didn't have the internet or anything?"

"Nope. Deemed a distraction. I've been back in the modern world for about 6 months now and I've tried the internet but everything I find is...a lot. I'm used to learning from one person telling me what they know. So, can you do that? Tell me what you know?"

"I can, but I think diagrams and visual aids would be helpful. Do you live anywhere near Oakdale?"

"Millersville, so just 10 miles or so. But listen, I'm not ready to 'learn by experience,' fully-immersive and all that. I'm just not ready."

"No, of course, that's not what I...I wouldn't take advantage of you when you know nothing. And it probably wouldn't be very enjoyable for me if you're just fumbling in the metaphorical dark. Can you meet me at the Lakeview Library? For a-books-and-talking-only, fully-clothed lesson?"

"Yes! Yes, thank you, yes."

* * * *

Hux wasn't sure what he was expecting Kylo (but let's be real, he knew his name was Ben) to look like, but it was not this. Hux could feel his jaw hanging open as he stared in awe at the handsome beefcake walking towards him in the private study room. Smooth dark hair laying in waves around his beauty-marked face, big amber eyes and a large but elegant nose. Hux was suddenly concerned that he'd have trouble keeping the meeting educational, given the topic at hand.

"I really appreciate you doing this," said Ben. "I feel like such a loser, 25 year old virgin with not a clue about sex, especially sex between men. This is...just a really nice thing to do."

"Well I do one 'really nice thing' a decade so I guess this is a worthwhile use," Hux smiled. Ben sat down beside him and Hux opened his anatomy book to the marked page. "Let's start with the basics. This is the penis. I hope you at least knew that."

"I did, yes, but I don't know much else."

"Well then, get ready for a crash course."

* * *

2 MONTHS LATER

"Holy shit," Hux panted, eyes fluttering shut with exhaustion. "Were you completely lying about being a virgin or is this the best case of beginner's luck in the history of time?"

Ben sighed beside him, gently needing the soft flesh above Hux's hip with his thumb. "I had a very good teacher."

"That's right," Hux smiled with sleepy satisfaction. Ben surged forward and pressed a messy, endearing kiss against the side of Hux's mouth. "You sure did."


End file.
